


Silver Bells

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [17]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Katie decorate the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

Katie smiles as she watches Jeff get the tree set in the front window.  He makes sure to leave enough room for them to get in behind for the decorations.  He looks at Katie who beams at him as she walks over.  She kisses him softly.

 

“It’s perfect,” she says.  “You going to help decorate?”

 

“Of course,” Jeff answers.  “I’ll go grab the lights.”  He kisses her cheek before walking over to where they’d laid out all of the lights.  “So why silver?  Is there some meaning behind it?”

 

“No, not really.  I saw a display once with the silver lights and silver decorations.  I just thought it was really pretty and always wanted it.”  She smiles over at him.  “Thank you for agreeing to have the tree have silver decorations.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  He smiles as he walks back over.  “Top to bottom?”

 

She nods.  “Easiest that way.  Start in back too.”

 

He nods as he moves to start putting the lights on.  When Katie starts humming Silver Bells, Jeff can’t help but smile once again.  It’s the one song she’s been humming since Christmas songs had started playing all over the place.  He’s surprised at himself for not being completely tired of the song.  Then again, it’s coming from Katie.  Not a lot he gets tired of when it comes to her.

 

They work together at getting the lights in the correct spots to make everything look even before turning to the ornaments.  Jeff can’t help but notice Katie admiring each piece she picks up.  It doesn’t take long for them to have the entire tree decorated.  Katie steps back, smiling at the sight while Jeff walks over to flip the lights on.  He walks over to where Katie is standing, sliding his arm around her waist.

 

“Beautiful,” Katie says.  She kisses Jeff’s cheek.  “It’s perfect.”

 

“It is,” Jeff responds.  He grins when Katie starts humming Silver Bells once again.

 

**The End**


End file.
